


L’amore è come il caffè

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [55]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romanticism, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Song-fic su 7000 caffè di Alex Britti.





	L’amore è come il caffè

L’amore è come il caffè

 

Reborn si sfilò il cappello, liberando i suoi ricci mori, e si lasciò cadere pesantemente sulla sedia. Si passò la mano davanti al viso e sbadigliò, aveva delle profonde occhiaie, Léon saltò giù dalle spalle e atterrò sul tavolo.

L’Hitman si voltò lentamente e sorrise, vedendo un caffè.

“Oh, questo devo aver dimenticato di berlo” disse. Controllò non ci fosse niente dentro la tazzina, se lo portò alle labbra e lo bevve d’un colpo, sentendo il forte sapore pizzicargli le narici.

< Questi ho iniziati a berli ieri notte, per non addormentarmi in macchina > rifletté, posando la tazzina sul tavolo sporco, macchiato e ricoperto di briciole.

_Reborn tamburellava sul volante con le dita, muovendo su e giù la testa, mentre una melodia proveniva dalla radio._

_< Quando sarò Arcobaleno non avrò più queste comodità, ma almeno vivrò insieme a Luce e non dovrò più fare viaggi come questi per lei > pensò._

_Iniziò a intonare, insieme al cantante della musicassetta, che aveva la voce di Skull, storpiando alcune parole: “Settemila caffè, li ho già presi perché sono stanco di andare al volante… e vorrei arrivare entro sera da te.  Che aspetti me, nel castello lassù, con la treccia già sciolta, affacciata al balcone, vestita di blu”._

_Superò un camioncino e sorrise._

_< Sono pazzo di quella donna, non vedo l’ora di arrivare. Lei è l’unica creatura che non mi fa essere paranoico, forse perché è così bella > pensò._

_“Ho bisogno di te, come l’acqua il caffè!” cantò a squarciagola._

 

Reborn si alzò in piedi, passò accanto al lavandino colmo di piatti sporchi, sulla cui sommità volteggiava una mosca che Léon prese al volo con la sua lingua.

Aprì il frigorifero e lo trovò vuoto, si passò la mano tra i capelli, facendo ondeggiare le basette a ricciolo.

“Ho dimenticato che non ho fatto la spesa” borbottò, richiudendo il portello.

< Forse la caffeina di settemila caffè mi darebbe la stessa sensazione che provo quando bacio Luce. Vedo i suoi occhi brillare il mio nome, la vedo cercarmi.

Oh, Luce… niente mi dà l’eccitazione che mi dai tu quando ti vedo senza veli > pensò.

Raggiunse il telefono bianco affisso alla parete e compose il numero, ticchettando con il piede per terra. Ascoltò squillare e sbadigliò nuovamente, aveva gli occhi cerchiati da delle pesanti occhiaie.

“Dai, rispondi. Datti una mossa” borbottò Reborn.

***

Nell’appartamento risuonò il suono del telefono.

Skull si svegliò di soprassalto, accarezzò l’elsa della spada appoggiata al fianco del suo letto e si guardò intorno. La luce della luna filtrava dalla finestra, sbarrata da delle pesanti sbarre.

Riconobbe il suono del telefono, accese la luce del comodino e si alzò in piedi, passò di fianco allo specchio e si osservò. Vide i propri capelli color dell’oro e la pelle rosa.

< Quando ti svegli e ti guardi allo specchio, vedi il tuo più grande nemico che ti sorride allo specchio >. Raggiunse il telefono e alzò la cornetta, dicendo stancamente: “Pronto”.

“Caos!” sibilò Reborn dall’altra parte della cornetta.

“Cosa diamine vuoi a quest’ora? Io ho una vita” ringhiò Skull. Aggrottò la fronte e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Come stai?”  domandò Reborn.

< Ci vorrebbe un altro caffè, ora che ci penso > rifletté.

“Mi conosci, lo sai come sto” ringhiò Skull. Appoggiò una mano sul muro e con la superforza creò delle piccole crepe semplicemente appoggiandosi.

< Incasso la vita tutti i giorni come su un eterno battle choice in cui si vince e si perde in un attimo > pensò.

“Ho bisogno di te. Casa mia sta andando a pezzi e… mi serve un caffè. Potresti venirmi a dare una mano, valletto?” chiese.

< Un giorno vorrei invitare Luce a dormire da me. Senza di lei non riesco a dormire o volare. So che finché lei vorrà, il nostro amore non finirà mai > pensò.

< Proprio quando voglio dimenticare ecco che m’innamoro di nuovo. Dovrei proprio smettere di uscire di casa, perché non ci so proprio fare nella scelta > rifletté Skull. “Sto arrivando, ma non sono il tuo valletto” rispose, chiudendo la telefonata.

Reborn ghignò, abbassando la cornetta. “Non avevo dubbi” sussurrò.


End file.
